


Dancing with the devil

by Fuuma



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ballare con Gaby è sempre pericoloso, è come danzare nella sala da ballo di un piccolo diavolo tentatore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with the devil

La mano di Illya aveva acquistato rigidità quando Gaby l'aveva stretta nelle sue, così piccole ma capaci di qualsiasi cosa.

In sottofondo, la musica alla radio riportava _(non così)_ spiacevoli ricordi alla mente: loro due, una serata in un hotel di Roma e schiaffi sulla faccia del russo. Ma le mani di Illya, questa volta, scivovano sui fianchi sottili di Gaby e le dita lunghe si allargavano sotto al pigiama, guidate da lei in una lenta risalita verso i seni, sulla pelle nuda e calda.

Gli occhi di Gaby lo fissavano attraenti, sulla superficie una sfida sempre nuova e sul fondo tutta la sua fragilità di donna. Non c'era stata una parola da quando lo aveva invitato a ballare con lei, trascinandolo in stanza e poi sdraiati sul letto, solo mani che in silenzio lo guidavano nella sua nuova missione - _o verso un paradiso caldo come l'inferno_.

Gli sospirò tra le labbra, sfiorandole senza toccarle e, quando Illya si abbassò per prendersi un bacio, invece della bocca rossa e carnosa trovò i denti di lei e i suoi morsi.

Si tirò indietro di colpo, guardandola con durezza.

Gaby sorrise con i denti in mostra, sfacciata ed eppure bellissima, pronta a tentarlo ancora, stuzzicandone le labbra con la punta della lingua. Il secondo morso trovò il suo sangue ed un gemito da parte di entrambi, mentre Illya le stringeva i seni.

Lo morse ancora, più forte; si prendeva gioco della poca pazienza del russo, lo portava vicinissimo al limite, sino a riempire di fredda violenza i suoi occhi azzurri ed infine si faceva perdonare con una risata affogata in un bacio, il primo di tanti.

Illya le grugnì qualche parola in russo, ma con Gaby le minacce si perdevano nell'aria e nella morbidezza del suo corpo invitante. Rassegnato, la guardò, splendidamente nuda sotto di sè.

Qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto, l'avrebbe perdonata. Sempre. Pur di continuare a _ballare insieme a lei_.


End file.
